


Of Wars and Weaklings

by Final_Boss_Lala



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anthro, Earth ponies are literally still the same, Everyone still has manes and tails, F/F, Other, Pegasi still have wings, Twilight does not start as an alicorn, Unicorns have magic, Unicorns still have horns, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_Boss_Lala/pseuds/Final_Boss_Lala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Equestria is thrown into a war among themselves, Ponyville and everyplace else can use the best recruits they can get. Princess Celestia selects one of her students, Twilight Sparkle, to join the Harmonizers, Ponyville's group of specially trained mares and colts to fight in the war. It seems like the perfect plan - Twilight's smart, skilled in magic, and gets along well with others. There's only one problem, though.<br/>...Twilight's downright terrified of harming so much as a fly. Even with her magical abilities, she's honestly a weakling. So now, it's up to the rest of the Harmonizers to toughen Twilight up. Because without her magic, Ponyville is doomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Wars and Weaklings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to "Of Wars and Weaklings"! I'll try to keep notes to a minimum, but I have a few things I'd like to say before you begin reading. I'd like to point out that everyone in this fanfiction is human; from Celestia to Spike. However, they're about 15% anthro. Ponies still have their manes, tails, and horns/wings, while Spike only has his fire-breathing ability. Unicorns can use magic, and pegasi can fly. Other than that, they're human. Alright, now, let's get started! I hope you enjoy my fanfiction.

After five long hours, the train finally screeched to a halt at the station. Once the doors opened, everyone instantly stood up, grabbed their bags, and began filing off of the hot vehicle. That is, everyone except for Twilight Sparkle.

"Twi, wake up!" A young boy whined. His tone was annoyed, but his green eyes sparkled. Once his companion refused to awaken, or even budge, he let out an irritated groan. He then placed his hands on both of the mare's shoulders, shaking them violently. "Twi, wake up!" He said, much louder this time.

At this, she finally jolted upwards from her uncomfortable-looking position on the train's seat. Her head shook from left to right, eyes wide, until she realized where she was and relaxed. If she wasn't asleep in her own bed, she had a tendency to wake up groggy and confused. Given her situation at the time, she would probably be waking up grumpily quite a bit.

"We're there already?" Twilight grumbled, standing up yawning loudly. "I barely got any sleep." She said, stretching her stiff limbs. She then began grabbing her bags, ignoring her extremely messy mane and tail.

" _Barely?_ " The green-haired boy scoffed. "The second we got our bags situated, you sat down and slept for five straight hours! How are you still tired?" He asked, genuinely shocked as to how the unicorn wasn't well-rested at that point.

"Spike, I stayed up late last night doing very important work." Twilight stated matter-of-factly. By then, she had a purple backpack strapped over her shoulders, and levitating two other suitcases. "Oh, and get your bags, please. I'm already carrying three, and I'm extremely hot and tired."

In response to this, Spike immediately nodded and did as he was told. He wasn't about to ignore what Twilight said about her 'important work', though.

"If by 'important work' you mean 'making multiple useless checklists and triple-checking each of them', then you're right." He replied, rolling his eyes. Twilight was always very organized and did everything perfectly. Well, it wasn't always completely perfect, but she always did it properly and made sure everything was exactly how it should be.

"Those checklists were _not_ useless, Spike!" Twilight retorted, seemingly much more awake. "I had to be one-hundred percent positive that we packed anything that could be of use! You may think they're stupid, but if I hadn't made them, who knows what we would've forgotten?" She continued, honestly quite offended that Spike dared to insult her checklists.

Spike, however, simply rolled his eyes and began walking. "Yeah, right. Anyway, we need to get going! You wouldn't want to be late, and besides, these bags are heavy.

The purple-haired unicorn nodded in agreement, walking off of the train and into the large station. Taking everything in, Twilight suddenly felt out of place in her formal attire.

The mare wore what resembled a cross between a woman's suit and a school uniform. She had a white blouse on with a pink tie, and had a purple blazer with a button in the middle. Her lower half was covered by a short, pleated skirt, which was a slightly darker purple than her blazer. This was accompanied by black see-through tights, and plain pink flats matching her tie. Altogether, the outfit was quite modest, and it made her B-cup breasts nearly invisible.

Spike, on the other hand, couldn't have cared less about his outfit. He simply wore a purple t-shirt with dark blue jeans, along with purple tennis shoes with green laces.

"Okay, so..." Twilight said quietly, reaching into a pocket in her blazer and pulling out a nicely folded piece of paper. Reading the writing on it, she nodded to herself. "Princess Celestia said that we should go to the Golden Oak Library. There, one of the Harmonizers should be waiting for us. Then, she'll introduce us to the others, and we'll meet back at the library." She read, then returned the letter to her pocket.

"Alright! Once we get out of here, all we have to do is get to the library, and everything will be settled from there!" Twilight said cheerfully, then looked down at Spike. "Come on, let's get going." She said, and the dragon nodded in agreement.

\--

Finally, the two companions made it out of the train station. Standing outside, Twilight looked around the city. It was so small, and everyone there seemed content. The atmosphere there was nothing like Twilight's previous home in Canterlot. There, rarely anyone smiled, and everyone was so formal and uptight.

It would certainly take some getting used to for Twilight, but Ponyville didn't seem bad at all. Nearly everyone who passed by Twilight gave her a smile and friendly wave, which the unicorn meekly returned. While she still felt out of place in her clothing, no one commented on it looking too formal. In fact, she got quite a few compliments on her good taste.

_Everyone here is so friendly,_ Twilight thought as she made her way to the library with Spike. _It's almost overwhelming. I never get this much attention, or all these compliments. But...I think this change of pace will be good for me and Spike. I'm still not sure why the Princess called me here, but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough._ She thought, a small smile on her glossy, light pink lips.

\--

Finally, after asking for directions multiple times, Twilight and Spike arrived at the library. It looked nice, and had a few cozy-looking windows and balconies. There was only one problem, though...

It was a tree. According to anyone Twilight asked, it was definitely the place. But the unicorn was quite confused as to why a library was in a _tree_. In Canterlot, studying was prioritized, so libraries were usually huge and in a stone or brick building. But, alas, this wasn't Canterlot, and Twilight would just have to get used to that.

Taking a deep breath, Twilight walked up to the door and pushed it open. Although the library seemed small from the outside, the inside was absolutely enormous. There were countless shelves of books, which caused Twilight's eyes to light up. Stepping inside the tree fully, the mare's face broke out into a grin.

"Spike, are you seeing this?! This is _amazing!_ There's so many books, I probably haven't even read all of them! I hope I get to stay long enough to--"

The unicorn's excitement was cut off as she felt a hand on her shoulder. It startled her and she jumped, but soon relaxed as she realized it must have been the Harmonizer who was supposed to meet her there. It couldn't have been Spike, because he was too short to reach her shoulders. Taking another deep breath, Twilight turned around to face the mysterious person.

The mare had tanned skin, a rainbow mane, and purplish-red eyes. Her hair was choppy and wild, as if the woman it belonged to couldn't care less about it. Her tail was the same way. She wore a sky blue tank top which showed off her fairly muscular arms, and a bit of cleavage of her C-cup breasts. She also had on dark skinny jeans and black combat boots. She had blue wings matching her tank top, and a tattoo on her right shoulder. It was of a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming out of it.

Twilight put on her best smile for the mare, wanting to make a great first impression. "H-Hi! I'm Twilight Sparkle. Princess Celestia contacted me and--"

Once again, Twilight was cut off by the other mare, this time by her talking. "Quiet. I know who you are, and I know why you're here. But right now, that's not important. What's important is that you're late."

At this, the unicorn's mouth dropped open. She was always on time to everything, if not early. She couldn't be late to something the princess wanted her to do!

"L-Late?! No! That's not possible! My train arrived at--" Poor Twilight still couldn't finish due to being cut off again by the other mare, who now had a stern expression on her face.

"Again, quiet." She snarled, then grabbed Twilight's wrist. The pegasus pulled the startled girl over to a chair, shoving her into it.

"Now, listen up. The name's Rainbow Dash, and Celestia's counting on me to be your...hostess for today. Now, my guest is late. And if my guest is late, that throws me off schedule! And if I'm off schedule, Celestia's gonna be pissed. So if you listen to my rules and don't question them, we'll get along fine, and Celestia will be happy. Now, rule number one: always be on time. You already broke it."

Twilight shrunk into her seat in fear, whimpering miserably. _This is gonna be a long day..._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it! Please, if you have any feedback at all, please tell me. I appreciate anything! Thank you.


End file.
